Administration Core Abstract The Administration Core of the Michigan Center for Diabetes Translational Research (MCDTR) provides leadership, infrastructure, and resources to: ? Raise awareness of, and interest in, type 2 translational research in diabetes and create an environment that supports such research. ? Support new and established investigators engaged in research to translate interventions with proven efficacy into real world health care settings, communities, and populations at risk. ? Administer Cores that provide Center members with services critical to type 2 translational research in diabetes. ? Provide education and training and to foster interdisciplinary collaborations. ? Administer the Center's Pilot and Feasibility Study Grants Program. ? Maintain the Center's website. The Administration Core is responsible for identifying and supporting researchers engaged in type 2 translational research in diabetes; for developing and implementing Cores to provide services to funded T2 translational researchers locally, regionally, nationally and internationally; for overseeing the allocation of Center resources; for implementing an Enrichment Program; for implementing a process for solicitation, review, selection, monitoring, and follow-up of the Center's Pilot and Feasibility Study Grants; and for developing and maintaining a website that integrates seamlessly with the Michigan Diabetes Research Center and the NIDDK Diabetes Centers websites.